Her Horizon
by LifeSpark
Summary: She must looked scared. Hell, she was scared. When did Malfoy became scary?


p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2113" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"The halls looked dark and it didn't help her mood./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"All the days were spent the same way. Smiling for someone else's happiness, eating just to show that she does wishes to live, spending time with friends to show she is coming back to life just as everyone else should. She knew it was necessary to show that they were not living their lives in the aftermath of the war. She understood but it was hard nonetheless to pretend all day. It was the thing draining her energy the most. All day she did everything she was supposed to, what she admits is needed to be able to motivate people who have lost many precious things and people in the war. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"br /But at night she didn't pretend. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She had realized after a week after the battle of Hogwarts that all crying do is make her feel like she is being emptied from the bottom of her own existence and her existence was needed to mend the broken wizarding world. br /So what she did was walk around in the halls all night . Sometimes she sits in astrology tower, sometimes in the trophy room but she never visited the library because the books there will take the peace and quiet of the misery she felt in remembering the fallen. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"How she wished she were one of them. An icon, a memory, someone to remember and admire not this poor excuse for living. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh look our most favorite bushy haired book worm!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She halted. Where was she?br /'Charms corridor' she observed. Ah time to switch the pretense mode on./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Turning she saw the person who uttered those words./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh wow our favorite ferret." She deadpanned./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"His sneer spread./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Are you haunting this floor these days."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2141" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She rolled her eyes. She was too tired for this./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes Malfoy, I decided to give peeves a beak."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Ha!" He snorted loudly. "I am sorry Granger, but to be a poltergeist you need to have a sense of humor."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2142" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""And what makes you think I don't have one?" She asked pursing her lips and tilting her head a bit mocking curiosity./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""To have a sense of humor one has to be alive Granger." He said smirking./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She swallowed but decided to abandon his topic she clearly was smug about the perfect observation of his./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why are you roaming the halls at this time of the night?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She fired a question instead of answering him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Non of your business Ganger."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She raised her eyebrows at his defensive tone./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why Malfoy are you on some secret mission again?" She said in a mocking smirk./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Suddenly his demeanor changed. His eyes were on fire and his fists clamped shut./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She took a involuntary step back but caught her self and held the ground there./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2144" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She knew she should just shut up and run off back to the Gryffindor tower and call it a night but something inside her wanted to get out./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Maybe it was the pent up frustration of pretending for other people's sake. Maybe it was the grief, the pain she tried to swallow and bury inside her in daylight and had to keep inside herself in night just to keep from breaking apart completely. But there was a voice in her head, that she tried to ignore, that maybe it was the way her eyes were aflame that she felt a warmness that she hadn't had felt in all those months since the battle of Hogwarts begin. It was the only thing after so long that felt and looked alive in the empty, long and dark charms corridor. She didn't knew what it was but something pushed her to press more of his buttons if only for the fire that she craved or just to have something real for once even if it was a stupid fight with Malfoy of all people./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""You shouldn't roam the castle like that Malfoy, if people knew they would think that you are up to no good. Surely I wouldn't blame them considering your reputation but still why give anyone a chance to have you throw out of the castle which I must ass many people are aching to find. If I were you I'd be more careful-" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She came to an abrupt halt when he growled and started towards her. She walked backwards hastily to avoid him coming closer to her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Don't talk like you are all high and mighty Granger." He said in a surprisingly low voice. Which made her incredibly uneasy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""People are not so stupid as you think they are. Most of them can see through your bullshit. You pretend you are all giddy and moving on and everything. Most of them can tell you are just as broken as any of them, you are just as hurt as any of them. You are stupid if you think you can make them move on with their lives by pretending you are happy. It's a bullshit idea. You are not supposed to be happy. No one needs you to be happy. No one is expecting you to set an example. You just think you are so fucking mighty that every one will just buy your every bullshit!" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He was close. So much close. Her back pressed against the wall and his tall form towering over her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Her eyes oped wide and mouth slightly apart. She was breathing shakily. She must looked scared./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hell, she was scared. When did Malfoy became scary?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He was still angry. His eyes were now emitting fire. The hot burn of his gaze was dragging her down. She swallowed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I don't pretend I am moving on. I am happy and grateful that I am alive." She croaked out. Her voice breaking a little./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He groaned hanging his head back./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Stop it Granger atop babbling the bullshit you practice everyday in front of the mirror on the morning before facing the world. Look around there's no one around to jeep on pretending."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I don't need an audience to admit the truth." She didn't knew why she was being difficult. Why she was not just admitting it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Maybe she wanted someone to shake her and tell the things she knew instead of repeating the same conversation of giving each other assurance and reassurance that it was indeed the truth wishing if they said it more often maybe someday it will become the truth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She wanted someone to tell her it was bullshit./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Yes, that's what she needed. She knew./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"So she keep on pressing him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It is the truth and even if it's not it will be someday."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well you'd be a real corpse before that. You don't know how hard it is to live knowing you don't have a life left to pursue after school. You have to live under the guilt, shame and quite possibly under threat for your life all the time. It's hard but it's not impossible."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I am not you. I am not ashamed of my part in the war." She frowned swallowing keeping her palms pressed on the cool wall. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"What she really wanted to do was ask him if that's really how he felt./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No but you have your own demons."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I don't. "/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Just fucking admit it Granger." He slammed his fist on the wall near her head and it made her flinch violently which caught his eyes immediately./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2145" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Are you scared of me Granger?" He asked voice suddenly smooth as silk./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She swallowed again./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She lost the count of her swallows ever since he showed up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No" She managed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No?" His voice still smooth but now it sounded a little heavy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No" She said with a little bit more confident than before. But internally shaking like a leaf./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Really?" She sounded like he was smirking./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Bastard./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She just nodded./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well then why don't you look up and reapeat that you are not scared of me?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Huh../p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Oh yeah../p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She didn't even realized she was looking down since she flinched./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px; text-align: left;""Come on Granger look up and repeat that."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She swallowed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Again./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Oh for the life of her she couldn't will herself to look up and say that./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Because she was./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was scared of him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He made him feel things after so long a time that she felt a little alive and herself again. And she was afraid what that could mean. The implication was too weird to even consider but the only thing that explained it all./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was broken out of her thought bubble when suddenly he touched her chin with his index finger and moved her head upward./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She couldn't move./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Head to toe her body went taut like a guitar string./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"All she could do was move her eyes and when her vision focused she was looking into his silver grey eyes. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He looked serious like he is contemplating something. Doing maths in his mind. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"His expression changed like he finally cracked the code and before she knew his lips were on hers and his hands in her hair./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was still for moment when a warm wave went through her body warming it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She felt lighter than she had felt in a long long time./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She sighed and gave in./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She ran her hands in his hair and kissed him with all her might./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"All she could feel was the way his teeth nipped her lower lip and how he didn't call her any foul word even once in the whole argument. And the way his tongue explored her mouth like he wanted to learn it by heart and how his jabs and mocking didn't hold any malice in them. And the way his hand ran through her hair and the way he was breathing her in like he wanted to inhale her and the way his other hand was pressing down on her waist like he wanted to mold her into him and how he was trying to persuade her to come back to life and telling her his fears and about his bleak future and how he was hinting that he can see through her bullshit he could see she wad breaking inside and suddenly she felt happy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Really happy not pretending for anyone but really really feeling like she have a reason/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"to smile/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"to laugh/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"to live. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"And in that moment she didn't felt scared she felt alive./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"They broke apart and his eyes eyes were a study in relief./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She drew a shallow breath and whispered /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I am not scared of you."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"He smiled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Good"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was at end of the hallway when she heard a whispered /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Thank you"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She knew life was complicated. Life was not going through the day wishing someday it will be better. sometimes we hit a dead end and it's our decision to jump over it or turn back or stay there waiting for the way to open up. She didn't felt at least a little bit selfish. She knew she deserve to be happy. She was alive. Yes, Many are dead but many were alive, many lives saved, many families remains intact. People who live needs to happy to make the people who died's lives worthwhile./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She was alive./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Against all odds she was alive./p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"And she had never felt more alive ever/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"than she did in his arms/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"with his scent around her/p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"and his lips worshiping hers. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1426547888928_2149" dir="ltr" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"She slept soundly with a smile on her /br /br /p 


End file.
